Damon is a kid?
by jessismeh
Summary: Bonnie says something to Damon she shouldn't have and she puts a spell on him so he won't tell. the spell turned Damon into a kid and Elena starts to take care of him but during a argument Bonnie accidentally turns Elena into kid too. While Bonnie tries to find a reversal spell, Elena and Damon get closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

"Damon just stop with your flirty comments, okay?" I say frustrated. I don't love him, I love Stefan, right?

"Why Elena, afraid you will find out you love me more than Stefan?" Damon says with that smile.

"Tell Stefan I stopped by, I'm going to go now." I say jumping up from the couch and grabbing my coat.

"Okay Elena, by the way is you happen to see the Bennett witch tell her I said thank you." Damon says before blurring up the stairs before I can ask why he wants me to thank Bonnie. I thought they hated each other. I guess I could ask Stefan later if he knows anything. I guess I could wait for Stefan to get home since Damon isn't here anymore.

**Bonnie's POV**

I have to stop Damon from telling Elena what I saw. I get my spell book out and look for the spell I found yesterday. It didn't take long for me to find it. It was a pretty basic spell. Hopefully this will keep Damon from being able to tell Elena anything.

**Damon's POV**

I'm starting to think that the witch just told me that story to get me to leave her alone. Things were so much easier when I was a kid. My mom was there to give me advice and I didn't have to worry about a lot. Then I felt pain all over and everything went black.

**Elena's POV**

I hear a scream that sounded like Damon's voice and I ran up the stairs worried about Damon. I barraged into what I thought was his room and saw Damon…..but as a toddler.

**A/N: Well I didn't really have time to do my usual 1000+ words for a chapter but I didn't want to lose this story idea so here is the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

Wait, what? Damon _isn't_ a toddler! This is probably just one of his sick jokes.

"Okay Damon, you had your fun! Give this kid back to his parents and don't ever do this again!" I say frustrated at how my day had to start out with Damon being an arrogant idiot!

After standing there like an idiot and getting no response I decided to get some help.

_"Hello?"_

"Caroline I need some help."

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did damon do something? Do I get to beat him up?"_

"Well I was hanging out waiting for Stefan at the boarding house and unfortunately Damon was there. He left after awhile and then I heard a scream and ran up stairs to see what was wrong and I found a toddler here that looks like Damon."

_"What?!"_

"Yeah, so either Damon wanted to play some stupid prank or Damon got turned into a little kid."

_"Wait there, I'll be right there."_

"Elena? Where are you?" Caroline calls out through the house.

"I'm in here." I say before turning to look at the toddler.

"Where am I?" The toddler says looking at me.

"You're...you're at like a second home." Caroline says walking into the room.

"A secon howme? Why do i have twwo?" The kid asks looking at Caroline curiously.

"You have two because you're rich. What's your name kid?" Caroline says approaching him.

"My name is Daymin!" He says proudly

"Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Elena and this is Caroline." I say gesturing to Caroline and myself.

"You're pwetty Ewayna." Damon said looking at me.

"Unbelievable, he is like three years old and he still thinks your pretty!" Caroline said laughing.

"Why are you guys in Damon's room? Did he compell you?" Stefan said blurring in looking anxious.

"No Stefan, this is why we're in Damon's room." I say stepping to the side so that he could see little kid Damon.

"What? Why is Damon a little kid? When did this happen? Is he still a vampire? Does he have all of his memories?" Stefan asked loudly.

"We don't know any answers to your questions Stefan. If your going to freak out like that you should step outside you could _scare_ him." I say looking to see if Damon looked scared.

"Elena? You're taking _Damon's_ side?" Stefan asked furiously.

"He is a _kid_ Stefan. I'm not taking a side. I'm protecting a little kid!" I say wondering why Stefan was so angry about this.

Them Damon started to cry.

"What's wrong Damon?" I say rushing over to see if he was okay and glaring at Stefan.

"Did I do sumthing wrong?" Damon asked sniffling.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did." Stefan said glaring at him like he was a monstrosity.

_"Stefan!"_ I say scolding him as Damon yelled and grabbed onto my leg.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Damon. Stefan is just being a jerk." Caroline said stepping closer to Damon to protect him because he looked like he wanted to kill him.

"He is just _manipulating_ you! He is evil and a monster and I think we should just throw him out on the street.

"Stefan! How could you say that? You know what? Just get out! No one wants you here anymore!" I say angrily.

"You're kicking me out of my own home? You know what fine. Bye, but when you figure out Damon is just tricking you I won't be here to help you!" Stefan said before blurring out of the house.

When I heard the door slam I went back to comforting Damon.

**Stefan's POV**

I _will_ find a way to kill Damon and get Elena and Katherine to fall at my feet.

** A/N: sorry about not updating it sooner but it's been a bit hectic. Hope you like it. **


End file.
